(1)Final Fantasy VI vs (16)Assassin's Creed II 2015
Results Round One Saturday, November 7, 2015 Ulti's Analysis Though Chrono Trigger went beastmode in the first match, this was the match where people realized that 90s era Square (and 90s games in general) were just on a whole other level in this contest. Final Fantasy 6 getting a 1 seed is impressive enough, but 77% on Assassin's Creed 2 is no joke. Even more impressive is that the percentages didn't move at all during the entire match, even though FF6 is known for having an absolute garbage-level day vote. It was one of many examples this contest of old games just beating the hell out of new games all contest long (people will cite Undertale, but that game plays like a 90's era RPG and might as well be one). It was also bad news for people like me who picked against Square in every debatable match. It did not take long to realize that Wind Waker was not beating FF6 in a poll. (3)The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker vs (6)Assassin's Creed II 2010 "Oops" Yes I know the Assassin's Creed series has fallen off a cliff due to too many releases, but FF6 getting 77% on AC2 while Wind Waker only managed 61% is just bad news. That entire debate was over in all of 5 minutes. FF6 was for real this year. Ctes's Analysis I think it was the smallest amount of people that actually thought FFVI stood a chance at winning the division at any point, but man did it come off looking good here. It sure looked like the favorite against Wind Waker at least, more than it already was. It more than tripled the strongest entry from the Assassin's Creed series, which looks really good when you look at previous contests. Assassin's Creed was never very good in these things, but it had strength. Altair and Ezio did pretty good all and most notably, there's this: http://www.gamefaqs.com/poll/4163-northwest-division-round-2-zelda-wind-waker-vs-assassins-creed-ii This is the game FFVI would be facing in a slightly debated match scoring only 60% on the game that's getting destroyed here. This is the year of SNES, which became more clear again this match, but it still wasn't enough for us to conclude that SNES games in general received a boost. We also saw an apparent FFVI boost in 2013. But even so, it shouldn't win by this much. Obviously ACII had fallen too… a lot actually. One thing is that it's a recent game, which is apparently bad this year, but the series isn't looked brightly on here in general and I think I know why. It spawns new games constantly and it's getting unoriginal and annoying. I know fans of the games keep enjoying the games and sure, they might not get worse, by how much new do they bring to the series? I haven't played an Assassin's Creed game since Revelations, I'll admit, but that's the impression I get. They come out way too fast, there's constantly a new game out. I have a friend that plays these games and enjoy them as a casual gamer, she hadn't realized one of the games take place in China. Then you know there are too many in a too short amount of time. I think Mario with all his spin-offs is challenged by the amount of titles here. Good grief, I might play another one again some day, but I have no chance of catching up on games if I wanna play a varied set of games and keep my social life intact. This might just very well be the last we'll see of Assassin's Creed in these contests too. Getting a single game in a #16 seed isn't exactly impressive and it's not something you'd want to bring back after this. It's a shame though, the series might've become what it has, but ACII was legitimately a good game. Very enjoyable in fact. Too bad it came to this. External Links * Match Updates * Oracle Match Results • Previous Match • Next Match Category:2015 Contest Matches